Mockingjay's Demon
by Pichicha123
Summary: Ciel is now a demon and is kidnapped and forced to compete in the Hinger Games as the male tribute from District 12 instead of Peeta. The capitol is in for it when they meet the young Earl, master of games. A game maker knows a game best right? Its on.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Prologue:

It was late afternoon in the Phantomhive Manor, or what was left of it. Ciel Phantomhive the cat contract demon child sat in his study, or what was left of it. He was sitting in an elegant chair, his elbows propped on the arm rests while his hands met by the fingertips. He had one leg gracefully draped over the other; the visible eye was closed while the other was covered by a black eye patch.

He wore a black Armani suit that contrasted elegantly against his pale flesh as was the rest of his attire compared to the destroyed room he was in. Suddenly the door opened and a young man with sharp yellow eyes, glasses, slick black hair and dressed all in black walked into the room.

Ciel turned his head and raised an eyebrow, his sole visible blue eye hardening at the sight.

"Ciel"

"Claude" Ciel slid out of the chair and turned to glare at the Spider contract demon. The other demon strode forth until he was standing right in front of the child demon. Suddenly his hand shot forward wrapping around the boy's neck and squeezing hard.

Ciel gasped and winced at the pressure, but his hands never reached up to pry the fingers away. Claude loosened his grip on the boy's neck only to move his claw like hand to the back of the elegant neck. Ciel closed his eye taking a breath, keeping his temper in check.

He looked up at his defiantly as Claude's eyes glowed yellow. Everything turned black…

* * *

**Review please**


	2. Chapter 1: Reaping

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

District 12 was in a state of shock. They could not react as Katniss Everdeen ran out of the crowd yelling to volunteer as a tribute when Primrose Everdeen was reaped for the Hunger Games. Not even they're sole drunken victor could pull them out of their shock when he collapsed from the stage as Effie Trinket shook her head and reached into the ball that contains the names of the boys in District 12.

She snatched the first slip of paper she caught and pulled it out with a flick of her hand. She read it once to herself, tasting it in her mouth before shouting it out.

"Ciel Phantomhive!" The crowds murmured softly for there wasn't any Ciel Phantomhive in District 12. Then as Effie is about to call out again a young boy walked out of the line. He walked towards the stage with his hair hiding his eyes and stood beside Katniss.

Effie gave a small cheer, presenting the young tribute to the crowd. The mayor began to give the speech. While he did so Katniss examined her fellow tribute. He wore a shabby long sleeved gray-white shirt with a leather vest; his pants were weathered and gray with dirt. He wore ankle shin high work boots and a leather work cap that helped cover his face further.

His hair was dirty so she could only see that it was black and straight so that the bangs framing his face reached his chin and shortened as they went back. He stood stiffly, his head bowed and his fists clenched. She could see his shoulders trembling.

Ciel was thin, very much so. He reminded her of how thin she had been after her father had died in the mines. He was probably 12 or 13; he had the bad luck of being reaped on his first time. Much like her sister had been.

The mayor finished his speech and the tributes were instructed to shake hands. They turned towards each other and for the first time Ciel lifted his gaze as they're hands interlocked. Katniss stifled a gasp. Ciel wore an old weather bandage that wrapped around his head and covered his right eye. His only visible eye was a deep sapphire blue.

His stared at her in dismay, as they shook hands his expression grim.

"Have a Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" The tributes released their holds and peacekeepers walked to escort them away.

* * *

Ciel sat in large room he had been put into by the peacekeepers after the reaping. It had come as no surprise to him that he was reaped. The whole thing, he knew, was rigged so that it happened that way. Being a demon should have freed him from having to compete.

Hell having Sebastian as his butler should have annihilated the possibility of him EVER having to come in contact with the retched creatures humanity had produced. Sebastian was away on an errand when Claude had arrived at Ciel's home. Ciel being younger and weaker than Claude had no chance of evading him and no way to call Sebastian for help.

Claude had kidnapped him and locked him into a small dimensional realm. Ciel had attempted to escape to no avail. He had stayed locked in there with nothing to do. Of course after a while he started to get thinner and sicker with demon's parallel to starvation.

Later he learned that was what Claude wanted. The demon had given him a small piece of soul to regain his strength but not his healthy look. Claude had explained to him that he would have to compete in the human holiday "Hunger Games" as the male tribute of District 12. Claude had also made it very clear that disobedience would not be tolerated and informed Ciel that Sebastian would not be available until Ciel competed.

Ciel had accepted. Thus here he was, masquerading as an abused orphan whose parents had been arrested and who had been taken into custody and put at the community home. The door to the room opened and Ciel jumped to attention as Claude slid into the room.

His visit was brief. Claude gave him direct instructions on how to build his character. He was to mix his normal personality with that of an innocent frightened child. He would be extremely bipolar, bordering double personality.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at this but did not comment. He would appear to be harmless throughout his stay in the Capitol but charm the audience. After a few more instructions from Claude's part he left reminding Ciel of his imminent threat should he not comply with Claude's requirements.

Ciel shook with rage. How dare he? Who did that imbecile think he was? Of course, Ciel knew that he could do very little in this predicament. He was a demon, but he was still weak and inexperienced, holding the super natural strength of a demon and some skill in fighting that Sebastian had offered to him but little match for full grown demons like Claude.

As Claude left, Ciel sat back down with a sigh. There was an upside to all of this. Ciel had little trouble killing humans. He had enough skill to defeat humans that had training so that surviving wouldn't be a problem.

Besides he was hungry for souls, he had only had a small piece recently and that hadn't been very tasty. Twenty four souls didn't sound all that bad right now. Then he paused. No, twenty three souls. Claude had left him with an odd instruction.

To ally with Katniss. To steer clear of her throughout the first part of the games, but to ally with her when the time was right. To keep her alive and to kill the other tributes he encountered. That did not sound so hard. Ciel smiled as the peacekeepers arrived to take him to the train.

'_Let the games begin'_ He thought

* * *

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't the Hunger Games or Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Ciel eyed the girl he was supposed to discreetly protect under his bangs as they mounted the car that would take them to the train station. They sat on the back sit squashed between two peacekeepers so that Ciel's thin leg brushed hers.

Needless to say the drive there was uncomfortable and seemingly endless. The upside to this was that he got to survey her. She was a young girl of around sixteen with long dark hair organized in a pattern of braids on her head.

She wore a modest dress that had been meant for the reaping only. She sat slouched with her shoulders hunched looking down at her hands. Ciel leaned back on his seat knowing it would be hard to keep her out of trouble just by looking at her.

The car came to a stop and the doors opened. Ciel felt a peacekeeper grab his arm to aid him out of the car. He resisted the urge to snatch his arm away from the man's grip and merely flinched lightly. Outside reporters push against each other to catch the tributes on camera.

Ciel walked with his head bowed and his shoulders hunched. He walked as quickly as he could get into the train car. As soon as he was in he ran down the corridor, right past till he was at the end, leaning against the door at the end with an exhausted sigh.

A few seconds later Katniss appeared and walked towards him looking as disgruntled as he felt. Ciel moved out of the way, his head bowed and his hair in his eyes so to let her pass. Katniss opened the door and they stepped into an extremely fancy room, fancier than the room he had been put into when Claude had arrived.

Ciel remained impassive as he and Katniss were shown their rooms which each had bedrooms, a dressing area, and a private bathroom. The private chambers were conveniently placed across from each other. Ciel walked into his chambers and quickly went over to the shower. Quickly he cleaned himself off any dirt not bothering to brood on the ever so bright brand on his side.

He slid out of the shower and dried himself off before going to the drawers. A frown appeared on his lips as he saw the casual outfit placed on his bed. He reached the bed and finally noticed the sheet of paper folded neatly on top of the gray long sleeved sweater.

He raised an eyebrow as he unfolded the sheet of paper, reading its spidery handwriting. His eyes widened and then narrowed.

"You bastard." He whispered shakily. Ciel knew that Claude would be keeping an eye on him, but he hadn't realized just how far the older demon would go to do so. According to the note he was on the train right at that moment, preparing them they're meal for the evening.

Ciel crushed the note in his hand before discarding it and putting on the clothes. It was a pair of shorts down to his knees, ankle high boots and a long sleeved black turtle neck sweater. Ciel wrapped the bandage around his head again sighing a bit at having to use that filthy thing rather than his eye patch.

A knock on his door made him jump slightly. He turned around frowning but opened the door. He found Effie Trinket and Katniss standing outside his door.

"It's dinner time dear, you wouldn't want to miss it would you?" Effie's sweet tones made Ciel shudder slightly but he nodded silently. Effie gave a huge smile before walking down the hall without making sure they followed.

They reached the dining hall easily enough. It was a luxurious with bright expensive carpets and a crystal chandelier. The table looked to be made of fine wood and the chairs had cushions made of a soft material Ciel couldn't recognize.

The meal presented to them was even more extravagant. The appetizers had been made with the utmost care and looked exquisite on the table, and the large turkey had a bronze tanned color that could have made any mouth water at the sight of it.

But the best of it were the desserts. There were pies with whipped cream dancing at their edges, cakes with coloring of every color and size. The cook seemed to have out done himself with sweets of every size and color that would have made anyone melt.

Except for Ciel who saw the amount of mouthwatering food as little less than torture. He sweat dropped slightly as he saw their mentor Haymitch Abernathy chocking down a bottle of gin. You see to a demon human food tasted like ash or sand. It always had an unpleasant raspy, tasteless quality to it that made most demons stray away from it.

Besides being completely tasteless to him, it was completely unneeded. It provided no protein; it was basically like actually eating ash or sand. Most demons felt little inclination for human culinary products because they had never tasted them, but Ciel had been human once and the fact that he could no longer taste his favorite food had been torturous on his first years as a demon.

Now a day however it was merely a dismayed feeling towards the desserts. He sat down next to Katniss. Haymitch gobbled down his food drunkenly muttering about its taste. Both tributes watched their mentor attack his food like an animal. He passed out with a burp falling face first into his food and snoring away.

'_I am so glad I'm immortal right now, if not I would be very worried about my well-being with a mentor like that… uh oh.' _Ciel turned to look at his fellow tribute who was looking just as dismayed as he felt. Ciel gave an inner sigh; this was going to be very stressful.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your support guys! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Kuroshitsuji or Hunger Games**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Ciel was stumped. That was what he felt as he tried not to stare at the girl next to him. He knew that to ally with her, he would have to acquire some level of trust from her part maybe even a friendship. But the fact of the matter was that Ciel had never been very sociable, he had never required any need for friends even before being a slave.

His only companion had been his cousin Elizabeth, but other than her he had never had to make friends or meet strangers near his age, only adults that would come his way because of how adorable he was in his young age.

Even afterward, Ciel was still what people would call "adorable" or "cute" as had been proven by the amount of times Effie had pinched his cheeks or squealed when he walked into a room in the outfits set for him in his room.

Katniss was another story. The girl had opted for ignoring him for the last two days they had been together on the train. Oh the girl was obviously fooled by his child like appearance and was not outright cold to him but it seemed to him like she had little interest in him and therefore chose to have nothing to do with him.

Ciel supposed it was a reasonable way to deal with it. Katniss was under the impression that he was probably going to die on the first day. She was probably actually hoping for it, just so that she didn't have to kill him herself in an act of cold blood. Of course she probably wouldn't be able to do it. Kill a child that is, Ciel had little doubt that Katniss could kill any of the other tributes easily enough.

Why only the a few hours ago she had thrown a knife across the room impaling the seam between two panels effortlessly. Ah yes, that morning's encounter with Haymitch had been quite the little show. The bruise on Ciel's cheek bone had been hard to keep from healing but in the end he had managed to get his demon healing powers on control.

It had all started that morning.

* * *

Ciel had awoken to find his clothes for the day already arranged neatly on the vanity on the far side of the room. He gave a weary sigh at the thought of Claude being in his room while he slept. He could almost imagine the older demon standing by his bed, watching him with that eerily amused, yet calm expression all demons seemed to have.

He shuddered at the mental image and slid out of bed, heading towards the bathroom for a shower. After the shower he dressed and dried his hair as best he could before walking out of his noted with a raised eyebrow that Katniss' room's door was ajar and resisted the urge to peek, as he did not know whether she was in there.

Ciel turned away and headed towards the door that led to the dining cart. He quietly opened the door and slid in. He was surprised to find that breakfast had not yet been served. The sun was barely coming out peeking shyly from the horizon.

The dining cart was almost completely deserted. Note the almost. Loud, boisterous snoring broke the amiable silence and Ciel turned to look at Haymitch who was sprawled on the sofa, a bottle of alcohol still hanging loosely from his fingers.

Ciel sighed inwardly. The man was an idiot. Whatever intelligence he might have had to win the Games in his time had evaporated into the air leaving an incompetent drunkard behind. He stood there for a while, not really wanting to wake the man, but his snores were already getting annoying and Ciel had the distinct feeling that it had been that, that had awoken him from his sleep at such an early hour even if he hadn't been aware of it.

He stepped towards Haymitch then something caught his eye. The man's position… was actually very well prepared for any attack. He was lying with his feet sprawled halfway up on the couch and halfway on the ground in a way that if the need arose he would be able to jump up and face his opponent.

The bottle so loosely held was positioned so that Haymitch would be able to swing it in a way that caught his opponent off guard. Ciel stood there for a while staring at the District 12 champion. Alright, perhaps the man wasn't such an idiot after all.

He was so immersed in his examination of Haymitch he didn't notice the person sneaking up behind him until they were breathing onto the back of his neck. He flinched and turned around wide-eyed to find Katniss staring at Haymitch in annoyance. With not so much of a world she stepped towards Haymitch purposely.

Everything went downhill from there. One moment Katniss was standing over Haymitch intent on awakening him, the next the man was thrashing about, waving the bottle around like a mad man knocking Katniss aside while trying to smash the bottle on her head.

Ciel stepped back wide-eyed as Haymitch caught sight of him with blurry eyes and with a roar punched his in the face. Ciel yelped, as was fitting of the situation and fell to the ground a hand clutching on his cheek bone.

Haymitch raised the bottle and Ciel closed his eyes, bracing himself for the blow. It never came. He heard a cry and the sound of glass shattering. He opened his eyes to see Haymitch still standing over him with the remains of the broken bottle in his hand.

They turned their heads to the right and saw a knife sticking from the seam between the panels on the other side of the wall. Then they looked to their left and saw Katniss panting, still in her throwing position.

Haymitch straightened staring at her, and then curious and somewhat bemused look made its way onto his face.

"So I actually got a fighter this year, huh."

* * *

Haymitch's attitude to Katniss had not changed in the slightest, yet he had agreed to train them both. This was probably because he saw potential in Katniss and had probably only included Ciel in that statement because in his mind Ciel was just a child and for the sake of appearances.

This further confirmed that they believed Ciel would not live to see day two at the Hunger Games. This was a problem. Ciel needed them to become close to him, and that was exactly what they would avoid. He needed to build a relationship with Katniss.

How was he to do this? Katniss obviously showed no interest in him and she didn't seem to be the sentimental sort. Sure she had sacrificed herself for her sister, Primrose, but she was her sister. She was wise not to trust so easily, yet this made it hard for Ciel to do his job.

These were the young demon's thoughts as he sat across the table from the object of his frustration. He gave a weary sigh and drew up his legs to hug them. He stared up at the sky, watching the clouds and marveling at the unchanging rhythm it had.

How is it? That even after all this time the sky is no different?

"What?" Ciel jumped and his eyes widened as he realized he had spoken aloud. Katniss stared at him, frowning. Ciel slumped slightly lowering his eyes in the picture of a child caught doing something wrong.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." Katniss stared at him with a raised eyebrow and Ciel blushed involuntarily with embarrassment. Honestly, saying his thoughts out loud without knowing, that was degrading after being one of the most distinguished earls once upon a time. Hastily he decided to amend this by starting a conversation.

"So Miss Everdeen…" She winced slightly and he blushed and looked away. Oh yes, Ciel might have lived a very long time but in the end he was still a preteen at heart. He never had conversations with people in his age area. Ciel had been forced to grow up quickly and never had time for chit chat, and when he did it was mainly him nodding and smiling to whatever the other was saying.

The awkwardness of it pained him very much. He was extremely embarrassed at being completely unable to socialize, even with the adults. And Claude's instructions about acting bipolar… he understood that being eccentric would probably appeal to the public, but appearing touched in the head would decrease his chances of getting sponsors even if it did make him more interesting to watch.

He sighed wearily. Where was Sebastian when he needed him? This sort of thing was his area. Whenever they met someone new Sebastian did most of the talking. He was charismatic and charming with an air of mystery that appealed to people.

While Ciel was mysterious in his own way, he was much less pleasant to be around as he tended to snap at people and lose his temper. He could be charming at times and was a good actor but it took great effort. He couldn't have been any less prepared for this kind of situation and Claude knew that!

The spider demon was most likely enjoying the whole thing. Why was he doing it anyway? Ciel's best guess was that he had a contractor who wanted to make the Hunger Games a little more interesting probably one of the game makers with his neck on the line.

The door slammed open and Ciel flinched lightly as Haymitch stopped in, a bottle in his hand. Effie Trinket followed him chattering incessantly.

"Haymitch I simply cannot allow you to stroll around as drunk as you have been at District 12." Effie explained in a condescending tone she always seemed to have.

"I don't care what you want woman, if I don't have my drinks you can forget about my getting sponsors for the brat!" Haymitch seethed angrily, pointing at Ciel who stared at him steadily.

"Haymitch I simply cannot believe you would actually ask for something in return for doing your job and helping adorable little Ciel here, he will need those sponsors more so than Katniss will." Effie put her hands on her hips in an impatient motion.

"Ha! If he survives long enough to need them that is, look sweetheart the kid is cute I'll give you that but he doesn't know shit about defending himself, he'll be dead before the buzzer rings, trip off his platform and be blown to bits or something like that." Effie's eyes widened and she motioned to Ciel to which Haymitch reacted with indifference.

Ciel tried to look devastated but at the last moment decided that he better not. Instead he lowered his legs and sat up straight, staring straight at them with little emotion. He wasn't going to put up a show for the loss of sponsors he didn't need.

"Don't listen to him Ciel, I'm sure you have a good chance of winning as well, don't you think Katniss?" Effie knelt down to his level smiling in that mediocre manner she seemed to adore. The cheeriness reminded him of Lizzie.

Always the optimist even if the situation made it irrational to even hope for anything good. Effie tried to appear like that, except it was just a hollow disguise made to appear likeable and more popular amongst her shallow little friends.

"Uh… Sure." Katniss responded with little conviction. Honestly the lot of them was lucky he was a demon and not a real child, they were terrible at raising moral and treating children in general.

"That's fine; I don't really care what happens as long as it happens quickly. Speaking of which, when do you think we will arrive at the Capitol? I'm sure the citizens there are just _dying_ to catch a glimpse of this year's tributes. I'm going to assume Katniss and I will be going last, right?" His voice took on a nonchalant tone which had made him such a prominent figure as an Earl, though he chose his words carefully not to appear arrogant.

"Of course dear, it will be such a marvelous presentation! Cinna knows exactly what he wants to do with you two, he's especially excited about having two tributes all for him to prepare since Portia wasn't available, you'll have to share a stylist" Ciel and Katniss both snapped their heads up to look at her in astonishment and horror.

"You mean we'll have to be together while their dressing us up?" Katniss' voice was laced with horror. Haymitch laughed cruelly.

"That's right, you'll see each other butt naked during that time, and lucky you Ciel, not even past puberty and you already get to see women naked." Ciel's face went red and his eyes widened.

"Of course not! That's disgusting!" Ciel exclaimed in indignation standing up and glaring at the adults in embarrassment to which Effie reacting by squealing and hugging him. When her cuteness attack stopped Effie giggled softly.

"Come now Katniss, Ciel is just a child I don't think it will be significant if he does see you naked even if he is a boy." Katniss grumbled slightly glaring at Ciel from the corner of her eyes. While Ciel blushed crimson and stared at his clenched hands on his lap.

It hadn't registered at first but that they would have to be naked near each other was not only embarrassing but put him in an uncomfortable position. His slave brand still marred the pale flesh underneath his arm pit and no matter what he tried to do to erase it, it remained.

His impurity of it burned him every time he looked at it. He gazed into the distance, where the Capitol in all its glory rose to meet them and wondered warily, what else Claude would do to make his life miserable.

* * *

**Yay! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy this! Read and Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Hunger Games**

* * *

Chapter 4:

The Capitol was an impressive place with tall modern buildings and slick, shiny cars of all sizes and colors. People as well, of all sizes and colors. Ciel had to suppress a derisive snort. These ridiculous people couldn't be the ones they aimed to entertain with their deaths could they?

Yes, they were. Ciel had an urge to bare his teeth at them as he held on to Katniss' arm, playing the part of the shy little boy hiding behind the children loving young woman. This ploy had been developed by Haymitch in an attempt to gain sponsors for both of them.

Ciel had objected to no avail and later grudgingly accepted that it was a good plan to get closer to Katniss. He did not appreciate being made to look weak, even if he already did look frail without the extra help; he still enjoyed what little dignity he could have.

Instead now he had to cling to Katniss like a little boy. He had little trouble doing so though, he remembered how he used to cling to his mother and father hiding that way behind their legs and only coming out to smile sweetly and shyly introduce himself.

He remembered his parents vividly and though he had come to terms with their deaths, he often dreamed of them. Nightmares assaulted him still of that time he spent as a slave and a sacrificial lamb, he remembered how they held him down and even raped him at a time.

He was ashamed. As a demon he was supposed to be cold and unfeeling, not allowing traumas to come back to him. Sebastian had explained that since he wasn't a pure bred demon and had been turned into a demon he would remain a child as he was.

Thus he would never go through puberty, nor would he be able to shape shift into an adult in any form he took. Traumas and emotional scars would never fade; he would remain as he was when he became a demon.

He hated it. He hated he had to revive those months of pain and humiliation in his dreams, hearing his parents' screams as they burned and were sewed together by the evil angel. How later the knife had slid into his flesh like it was butter while he screamed and sobbed for help.

It was an experience he would never forget and that still pressed on him with emotional scars. He pressed against Katniss involuntarily as the crowd screamed and cheered trying to touch him. He flinched when a blue hand reached out and ran its fingers through his hair.

He shuddered and suppressed the urge to snap at the hand with his mouth and tried to turn away. The hand slid away as they walked away. He gazed at the woman who it belonged to screamed and squealed as she stared at her hand in awe. It was sickening.

* * *

Ciel sat quietly with his back to an almost naked Katniss as the prep team used strips of sticky material, jerking the hair from her legs in a fashionable act of violence. He winced again at Katniss' undignified yelp of pain.

"Sorry!" Venia, a young woman with aqua hair and gold tattoos above her eyebrows apologizes in an annoying nasal high pitched voice, an accent so thick and ridiculous Ciel has to restrain yet another snort. "You're just so hairy!"

Ciel had absolutely refused to go first on the grooming, though he needn't have worried so much since the prep team had already determined the largest amount of time would be spent on Katniss. Ciel had no doubt Katniss had the potential to be beautiful.

She had a kind of predator like grace to her. But she didn't take care of herself. It was perfectly reasonable for her to be that way. While in District twelve her biggest priority was to get enough food for her family, not shaving her legs to look prettier.

Unfortunately this habit (or lack of habit) amounted to Katniss' legs being hairy with scrapes and scars from her athletic life style. Leading to almost three hours of grooming, polishing, and shaving. Ciel felt rather than saw when they stripped Katniss completely naked and began to pluck any offending hair that could have been left before rubbing some oil into her flesh. Then they all step back and admire their work.

"Excellent! You almost look like a human being now!" Flavius exclaims in satisfaction and Ciel can't help but snicker slightly. Coming from a guy with hair painting a bright orange made into corkscrew locks and purple lipstick it seems ludicrous that it was _him_ saying that to her.

Katniss seems to think so as well, because he catches a few annoyed emotions from her as they laugh as if Flavius had just told the funniest joke they had ever heard. Still she forced the corners of her mouth up and with one statement won them over.

"Thank you" she said sweetly "We don't have much cause to look nice in District Twelve." Ciel couldn't help but admire her for that; she held her tongue against them. Despite them being idiots, they seem like the innocent type of idiots, they didn't deserve to be snapped at.

"Of course, you don't, you poor darling!" Octavia, a plump woman whose skin has been dyed a pale shade of green making her look like a pea or a green grape or something along those lines. Ciel listened to Octavia fuzz over Katniss, so intent was he on listening to them that he didn't fell Flavius and Venia sneaking up on him from behind.

He yelped and flinched as Flavius suddenly grabbed him and thrust him next to Katniss. Ciel yelped again and brought his hands up, covering his eyes and turned his back on Katniss. The prep team laughed loudly at this giggling at him.

"Now, now sweaty, there's no need to feel embarrassed, you'll both be seeing each other naked a lot while you're here." Venia told him in a reassuring voice and Ciel felt the tip of his ears go hot with embarrassment as his wrists were grabbed in his hands forced down.

His eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of Katniss' body and he turned away flushing an entirely new shade of red. This only made the prep team laugh louder and Ciel distinctly felt heat emanating from Katniss as she flushed for the first time since being naked.

"Now Ciel take off your clothes for us will you?" Ciel's face abruptly shed all its red as he paled and backed away shaking his head. Flavius frowned at this before smiling encouragingly.

"Come now, don't be shy, Katniss already did it, isn't it fair you do too." Octavia smiled at him kneeling down to his level and Ciel cast a look at Katniss who was looking quite accretive with that statement and Ciel shuddered and his hand strayed to his shirt collar looking at them with uncertainty.

"Would you feel better if I helped you?" Venia asked a sympathetic smile on her face and Ciel flushed, shaking his head negative before beginning to strip his shirt off. One by one he unbuttoned the shirt's buttons and with only a bit of hesitation he took it off.

He heard the gasps from the prep team and felt Katniss stiffen. The reaction was expected. Ciel had been small for his age when he was twelve; he retained the body of that fragile child. His scars never failed to horrify mortals and he took great satisfaction in watching the prep team's little bubble from reality pop for a moment.

Then he slid his pants off stepping out of them, thin pale legs chilled as the air hit them. Then he slid his white underpants off and stepped out of them. He stood there staring past them at the wall, letting them take the scars in.

After a moment the prep team began to circle him, this time they were quieter. By their emotions he could tell he had given their tiny, close minded minds something to think about. Most of what he got from them was a sort of stunned feeling.

They could see that he had been mistreated, those scars were too brutal and too large to be accidental, not to mention the brand. There was no way that was an accident, and they knew it. Ciel remembered how Sebastian had once commented on how very naïve people from the Capitol were.

Everything in their lives was monitored and they were shaped to accept it. To be materialistic people with no morals outside of the capitol. They were raised not to care for the people in the Districts, to not think of them as people but just something marginally better than animals.

Now they say a cute little boy, scarred and branded like a cow. He could tell by their emotions, child abuse was a new concept for them. Of course it probably happened in the Capitol, but the authorities were careful to keep that under wraps to keep the general public unaware.

He couldn't help but feel a certain satisfaction at this and as they began to fill up a tub with clean water to bathe him in silence rather than bustling and chatting with each other as they had been when working on Katniss.

"Come on dear." Octavia smiled at him and Ciel nodded climbing into the tub, blushing furiously as he did so. He relaxed a bit as he felt the warm water and shuddered with pleasure. He drew his thin legs up trying to cover his nakedness from them as they washed his hair.

He allowed them to remove the bandage around his eye and opened it, watching them gasp and marvel at the beautiful purple of it and the pentagon in it.

"Oh my! Why didn't you tell us you had bicolored eyes Ciel? Their beautiful!" Flavius exclaimed the revelation seemed to snap them out of their stunned stupor and back into their fashionable selves. Ciel hesitated slightly, but then he saw Katniss lean it to see and saw is chance to exercise his story.

"Um… well you see my mother and father never really liked that I have bicolored eyes so I kept it covered so…" Ciel spoke in a quiet tone. The prep team might not have been able to piece it together, but Katniss would. A typical case of child abuse, Ciel being born with differently colored eyes and his parents not liking that lead to them abusing Ciel, thus the scarring.

He saw her expression change, and he smiled inwardly. She had taken the bait. He could see it by the way she looked at him now. It was a sort of pity, but at least now she knew he was no stranger to pain, and that he was stronger than he looked.

"Well that's too bad; from now on we want you without the bandages, alright." Ciel hesitated for a second before nodding, what did humans know of contract seals anyway? And even if they did, they'd just think he had a demon as back up, not that he was a demon.

Soon they finished with him and Octavia and Venia squealed in delight as they saw how he looked without any dirt. They dried him out carefully, gingerly rubbing the brand scar when its turn to be dried. Adding a bit of cologne and combing his hair a bit they left announcing that they would call Cinna.

Ciel and Katniss stood next to each other trying not to stare and make the situation any more awkward than it already was. Ciel put his hand over his brand, now indifferent to the whole thing. He turned his eyes on Katniss than gave a small smirk.

"Well played." He muttered from a corner of his mouth, she stared at him, startled.

"What?" She stared at him in confusion.

"Oh don't play dumb, I know what you did; winning them over like that." Ciel rolled his eyes at her wide eyed look "I must say I'm impressed, the first time I saw you I thought you were more brawl than brain, I was wrong."

She stared at him for a long moment before her eyes narrowed and she frowned, and Ciel's smirk widened. He could just see the gears turning in her head as she stared at him in a new light again. He wasn't about to play child with her anymore, clearly that didn't work.

"The way you've been acting all this time…" She started glaring at him accusingly.

"… Was an act?" He finished for her smirk wide and bright "Of course, I'm not some helpless little boy that needs big sis to volunteer for me; I'm not Primrose, Katniss." He sneered at her and she flushed in embarrassment.

"Well why tell me that it was an act?" Katniss eyed him suspiciously and Ciel smiled in approval, before frowning and crossing his arms with a sigh.

"Despite my being smarter and craftier than I look, I'm not exactly what one would call strong," Ciel motioned to his scrawny body and Katniss raised a derisive eyebrow "I need someone strong to ally myself with, someone who can take care of themselves but appear to be just as helpless as I am," Katniss snorted at this.

"I've always been good at games, and strategy has always been part of my talents, I can be an advantage for you if you will let me." Ciel enticed staring at his nails nonchalantly.

"Oh?" Katniss raised an eyebrow and Ciel smiled inwardly.

"Yes, I'm a lot more observant than you'd think I am and I have a lot more aces up my sleeve than you'd think I did, I could be just as good an ally here in the capitol as I could be in the arena," Ciel brushed his hair back "Right now the public loves you because of the whole volunteering for your sister thing, but that won't last long with your personality." He stared at her pointedly and she frowned.

"What has that to do with us allying with each other?" Ciel gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, think about it like this, on the first day in the arena if I survive I'm going to try to get chummy with the carriers," Katniss snorted in disbelief "It will be easy, trust me I do this sort of thing all the time with larger kids back at the District, the thing is, if I can get into cahoots with the carriers than not only will I be able to give information on what they plan to do and whatever weaknesses they may have to whomever I am allied to, but I will also be able to sabotage them from the inside, and who would suspect little darling Ciel?" He gave her an innocent look to which she responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Suppose you manage to do all that before they kill you, what guarantee do I have that you won't turn on me?" Katniss asked him carefully. Ciel smirked slightly. He knew she was hooked by the idea. The careers were the ones that did most of the killing, he knew, and they were also the deadliest.

If there was a way to get them out of the game before they could kill her, he knew that Katniss would take it, yet she was still cautious. He liked that, she wasn't such an idiot after all.

"I'll need someone watching over my shoulder so that I _won't_ get killed, and I'll also need the muscle that is required of someone when killing people, muscle you have." She still looked uncertain and Ciel smiled at her sincerely, "It's alright if you don't want to ally with me now, but if by some miracle my plan works you're welcome to be a part of it." He said nonchalantly, turning away.

She stared at him for a while her face conflicted then she sighed wearily and nodded in affirmation. Good, he at least had a form of guarantee that she would at least listen to him later.

"Good, by the way Katniss," She gazed at him seriously, "Do not inform Haymitch of this conversation." She raised a questioning eyebrow and Ciel smirked, "I'd like to see the look on his face if I make it to the second day."

* * *

**So what do you think? Is Katniss OOC? Is Ciel? If they are please tell me so I can fix it a little.**


End file.
